BarcampUKGovweb09
Post barcamp * UKGovWeb, social network - BarcampUKGovweb09/Comment and poll - Next time can we give ourselves shorter sessions... - addictomatic set for ukgc09 Diary UK January 2009 *'31' BarcampUKGovweb09 Involvement from the point of view of Sustainable Community Action |} Deepening local demcoracy News UK January 2009 *Only 39 per cent of people feel they can influence decisions affecting their local area. 22 per cent feel they could influence decisions affecting Great Britain, January 29 Communities and Local Government, January 29 Both measures remain unchanged since 2007/08 but both have fallen since 2001. These findings come from the Citizenship Survey: April - September 2008 (covering the first two quarters of data from the 2008-09 survey). USA January 2009 *White House plans open government, January 22 BBC news, technology, January 22 place UK December 2008 *Prime Minister calls for more investment in technology and eco-friendly industries, December 8 Numer10.gov.uk, December 8 “We have looked at how, just as many years ago investment in road and rail and infrastructure was a powerful stimulus to the economies then, so too in this new age we can invest in the digital infrastructure for the future.” Travel less, connect more, deeper local democracy? *Transport accounts for 28% of UK carbon dioxide emissions and with growing road traffic and flights is expected to increase. Source: Campaign for Better Transport, November 24 2008 *Committee on Climate Change recommends a minimum 34% cut in GHG emissions by 2020, November 30 Committee on Climate Change, November 30 Success stories *Long Distance Intimacy..., February 2008 *Video conferencing a big hit, Monash University, 26 March 2008 More and better connected, deeper local democracy? *Pushing policy instead of politics - and listening to the conversation, Local democracy. Paul Evans, argues for "policy discussion groups" ..." using collaborative filtering media to identify information of interest, isolate the useful data, and present it in a way that local councillors can use it" / Forum:Local forum idea for sustainable communities *Mashups in government, LizAzyan Research, includes "Ideas to encourage localism, sense of community" *Instant mash: empowering communities through the web, Improvement and Development Agency for local government *The Electronic Environment: A Sustainability Toolkit, Ecoplan *All of the businesses surveyed for a Campaign for Better Transport alternatives to aviation report said that teleconferencing can reduce the need to travel, October 10. Campaign for Better Transport, October 10. This need could be reduced still further if the Government worked closely with businesses to increase the take-up of teleconferencing technology. *"Multi-purpose conference centres become more prevelant and the definition of a conference gets increasingly stretched. Large flexibly designed conference rooms are re-purposed for everything from film festivals to roller-blading contests on different days. These are the social centres of the city and one of the main reasons for coming into the city." Future Wikia, article on Town Planning * see also Comrie Carbon Challenge *Just 38 per cent of respondents to the Citizenship Survey (April 2007 - March 2008) felt able to influence decisions in their local area whilst only 39 per cent of people were involved in some kind of civic participation such as attending a public meeting, signing a local petition or contacting a local councillor. The findings tally closely with data from this year's local elections which showed average voter turnout at around 40 per cent or less. Source: Communities and Local Government June 26 :* six in ten people do not feel they are given an adequate say on how local council services are run; :* more than 9 in 10 people believe accountability of councils could be improved; :* nearly four in 10 people do not feel councillors are representative of their communities and six in 10 do not believe they adequately reflect their views. Source: Communities and Local Government, March 5 2008 *37 per cent of people feel they can influence decisions affecting their local area. 20 per cent feel they could influence decisions affecting Great Britain. Source: 2007 Citizenship Survey, Communities and Local Government. Both measures have fallen since 2001 where they were at 44 per cent and 25 per cent respectively. Other questions Deeper questions about the role of government Village cinema Us Now. Added: November 25, 2008. About 2 min. LlqU1o3NmSw Clay Shirky - Future Transformations. Added: July 24, 2008. About 5 min. a3Tlc8HyOqw Related External links *BarcampUKGovweb / Google Group *US Now video on YouTube References * We-think * Collaborative intelligence category:UK events category:Community involvement